


The Myrmidon Bracer and The Broken Spearpoint

by kittiegirl1616



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Zagreus stumbles across Achilles' and Patroclus' home on one of his attempts to breach the surface.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 32





	The Myrmidon Bracer and The Broken Spearpoint

The first time he noticed it, he was half-dead in their arms. They soothed him and healed him, held him until he was ready to go and face certain death once again. They gave him all their strength to help him get out. And get out he did.

The second time he noticed it was when he was struggling with the confusion and loss he was feeling. They pulled him into their arms and whispered words of comfort, trying to smooth all the hurt away. He was despondent, unable to face the feelings currently coursing through his soul. They gave him all their support to help him get through the trying time. And get through it he did.

The third time he noticed it is now. Standing at the entrance of the new chamber in Elysium, he’s astonished to see a small house sitting along the river _Lethe_. _Where am I?_ He wonders as he looks around. He circles the house, careful to keep a good distance in case those inside were foe.

“Young Lad?”

The familiar voice makes him blink. “Achilles? Sir?” He looks over to find his mentor and— _no, he can’t afford to finish that thought_ —stepping out of the house. “Where am I?”

“ _Philtatos_ , who’s here?” Patroclus steps out of the house and blinks. “Oh…Stranger, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t—I don’t know!” He exclaims. “Where even am I?” He’s agitated and distressed. _Why do they get such a peaceful life when I’m stuck living in that horrible house with people who don’t even appreciate me?!_

“Calm down, Lad,” Achilles murmurs, cutting through the tirade in his mind. The shade’s strong arms wrap around his form and pull him close. “You’re safe here.”

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he leans into his mentor. “Where am I?” He asks again, this time calmer and more focused.

“Our home,” Patroclus answers, stepping forward to lay a comforting hand on his arm. “The chambers must have led you here.”

“Oh.” _How cruel must the fates be?_ “Sorry if I disturbed you.” He steps away from Achilles and bows slightly. “I’ll just be on my way.”

Achilles frowns. “Now, now, Lad, you’re not in a hurry are you? There’s something Pat and I’d like to talk to you about.”

He blinks at them. “Oh? Uhm, no, I guess I’m not. With Mother being at home now and all.” The last part is said in an almost inaudible murmur.

“Come inside, then,” Patroclus says, gesturing for them to follow as he disappears inside the doorway.

When they’re all seated comfortably, Achilles sighs. “Lad, I just can’t help but notice that something is weighing heavily on your mind. Please, we’re here for you.”

“I know,” he whispers.

Sensing that no talking is going to happen unless someone just starts talking, Patroclus sighs. “Stranger, Achilles and I have been meaning to ask you something. Or, rather, tell you something.” He waits until the boy’s eyes are on him. “We’ve seen how you look at us.” Then, without giving him a chance to panic or answer, he presses on, “We’ve seen how you look at us and we wanted to tell you that it’s mutual. I could wax poetic about our feelings, but I believe that you require a more direct approach.”

Zagreus’ mouth drops open and he stares at his mentor and his mentor’s lover in shock. “Wh-what?”

“What he means to say, Lad, is that we’ve fallen for you as you’ve fallen for us.”

Blinking away tears, he takes a moment to process their words. “You’re not just…you’re not just saying that? Just because Mother came home and my escape attempts are sanctioned now?”

“Of course not, Zagreus.” He belatedly realizes that this is the first time Patroclus had ever called his name. “We’ve talked about this carefully and wanted to make sure that we told you when you wouldn’t doubt us, but the time never came up. Each time we wanted to tell you, you were dealing with other things. And it might be a little selfish that we’re even telling you now, but we wanted you to know.” He hesitantly reaches out and cups Zagreus’ cheek. 

When the boy’s teary eyes turn to Achilles, the shade smiles. “What he says is true, Lad—Zagreus.”

He shivers at the sound of his name rolling off of Achilles’ tongue. “O-oh.”

Gently, Patroclus leans forward and presses their lips together, making the boy shriek slightly and turn bright red. When he pulls back, Zagreus buries his face in his hands. “Cute,” Patroclus mumbles, putting a hand over his mouth as his own cheeks flush.

“Don’t let us rush you, Lad,” Achilles murmurs soothingly, rubbing Zagreus’ back. “We’ve waited this long; we have eternity to get to know one another.”

“It’s not that, I just…” Zagreus trails off and tries to gain a hold of his raging emotions. “I’ve wanted this for a long time too. I’m having a hard time controlling myself.”

“Then let us help you,” Patroclus purrs, pulling the godling into his arms. 

When their lips connect, Zagreus just _melts_ into the shade. He becomes putty in the shade’s hands as he’s moved to straddle Patroclus. Achilles moves his seat so he’s pressed up against Zagreus’ back, mouthing at the exposed skin of his neck.

Slumping further into their holds, Zagreus whines when Patroclus pulls back. He feels hot and wants more.

“Shh, we’re just moving somewhere a bit more comfortable, Lad,” Achilles murmurs, pulling Zagreus into his arms and standing to his feet. He crosses the room and passes through a doorway, leaning down to place Zagreus down on a soft surface.

_Their bed!_ He realizes with a smothered whimper. A more audible whimper escapes him as Achilles presses their fronts together and connects their lips in a deep, languid kiss. The bed dips beside them and fingers thread through the godling’s hair, signaling the presence of the other shade. Patroclus sighs happily as he watches them kiss.

“You two look absolutely divine together,” he murmurs. “Oh, the things I want to do to you.”

Achilles pulls back and gives him a look. “Not now, Pat. We promised that we’d be gentle with him for his first time.”

“Oh, gentle we will be,” he answers with an eyebrow raised. 

“P-please, Sirs,” Zagreus stutters, reaching out and grasping at their clothes. “Please!” He doesn’t quite know what he’s begging for, but he’s begging for it nonetheless.

“Calm down, Lad. We’ll take good care of you,” Achilles murmurs.

The two shades gently start removing Zagreus’ clothes, leaving kisses all over the skin as it becomes bared to them. Moans and whines leave the godling’s mouth as he’s lavished in kisses and soft touches until he’s laid completely bare. The shades shed their clothing, pulling the godling up so he’s sandwiched in between them completely.

“Put your arms around Achilles’ neck,” Patroclus murmurs, gently helping Zagreus move his arms. “Keep them there for me, okay?”

“Okay, Sir,” he replies breathlessly, glad to have something to help ground him.

“Pat, just be gentle,” Achilles warns before kissing Zagreus again.

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Patroclus reaches over and grabs a vial from the bedside table. Pouring some of the contents onto his fingers, he reaches down in between him and Zagreus. He easily finds what he’s looking for, gently circling the godling’s pucker and making him whimper. Zagreus breaks the kiss to arch back against Patroclus as the shade pushes a finger in. His nails dig into Achilles’ shoulders, making him hiss and grip the godling’s hips tightly.

“Relax, Lad,” the shade murmurs, pressing soothing kisses all over Zagreus’ face.

Forcing himself to relax, Zagreus moans as Patroclus starts moving his finger inside of him. “Oh gods,” he chokes out. “Please!”

“Let us take care of you,” he replies, giving Achilles a look. He then slips another finger in, working on scissoring the godling open.

Reaching down, Achilles wraps his hand around his and Zagreus’ members. He starts stroking them, making a punched-out sound leave Zagreus’ throat as he jerks forward and buries his face in Achilles’ shoulder. Achilles murmurs sweet nothings in his ear while Patroclus continues to work Zagreus open.

“Almost there, Zagreus,” the latter murmurs, now three fingers in. “You’re doing so well.”

“He’s a good lad, isn’t he, Patroclus,” Achilles says, groaning slightly.

“Mhm, he is.”

“P-please, Sirs, I—” Zagreus cuts himself off with a moan and then a whine as the fingers inside him are withdrawn. “N-no!”

“Shh, patience, Zagreus,” Achilles says in reply, removing his hand and lifting Zagreus up.

All three of them groan as Patroclus lines Achilles up to Zagreus’ hole and then Achilles lowering Zagreus down.

“Achilles, I—” Zagreus once again cuts himself off with a choked moan as he’s filled. “Oh gods, you’re filling me up!”

“You’re so tight, Zagreus,” Achilles grunts once he’s finally seated inside the godling fully. “So deliciously tight.”

“Please!” He whimpers, jerking his hips slightly. “Please, Sir!”

“Not yet,” Patroclus answers, pressing up against Zagreus’ back and pressing a finger against his stretched rim.

Zagreus chokes when that finger is pressed in beside Achilles’ cock. Once again, he falls limp against Achilles while Patroclus mercilessly stretches him open even further. To the godling, it feels like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. He’s unprepared, however, when the fingers disappear and the shade’s cock starts pressing in beside Achilles’.

“You’re gonna rip me! You’re gonna tear me in half!” He cries out, arching into Patroclus at the stretch.

“Relax for me,” Patroclus whispers, reaching around to stroke Zagreus’ cock.

Achilles leans forward and connects their lips, working to distract the godling while Patroclus works himself the rest of the way in. Once he’s fully seated, they give Zagreus a few moments to get used to the stretch. They continue to kiss and stroke him, wanting him to cum at least once before they begin.

“Cum for us, Zagreus,” Patroclus murmurs. “Won’t you be good for us?”

With a wail, he cums. He clamps down hard around Achilles’ and Patroclus’ cocks and his vision whites out. The feeling is intense and almost too much for Zagreus. Achilles and Patroclus aren’t too far behind, cumming inside the godling and holding him tight.

Zagreus is just barely away as they slip out of him and gently lay him on the bed. Patroclus holds him close and whispers sweet nothings to him while Achilles gently wipes him down. After the two shades clean him up, they hold him in between them and wait for him to become more aware.

“That was amazing,” is the first thing he says when he has control of all his faculties. “I’ve never known something quite so amazing.”

“We’re glad you enjoyed that, Lad,” Achilles replies. “Feeling better now?”

“I am. Thank you. Thank you, both.”

“Of course, Stranger. You’re welcome in our home, _in our bed_ , at any time. Never feel like you’re intruding.” Patroclus runs his fingers through Zagreus’ hair. “Now, stay awhile. Escaping can wait a few hours.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sagging into the soft surface of the shades’ bed, Zagreus sighs happily. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Zagreus,” they respond together. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
